


Heavy Thoughts

by minisuflower



Category: Tau (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Continuation, Drinking, Existential Crisis, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Mood Swings, Spoilers, Talking, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minisuflower/pseuds/minisuflower
Summary: Julia returns home one night after drinking her heart out. She has a lot swimming around in her mind that she wanted to just discuss with her robot friend.(Takes place 3 months after the film.)





	Heavy Thoughts

_ "Welcome home, Julia." _   
The small A.I chirped from the hovering robot as the woman walked in with a sigh, a tired look settled on her face. "Hey Tau. Did you do anything today?”   
_ "I have searched through your entire music library in your laptop, you have very odd tastes." _

  
Julia stared at the robot for a moment and rolled her eyes, "Of course you of all people would judge my own tastes."   
She went over to the kitchen, plopping down in a chair, running her hand through her hair.    
_"And what have you done today, Julia?"_ Tau asked, whirring quietly to the countertop, his green LED eye staring at her.    
"Oh you know, not much. Mainly just drinking or other illegal shit." Julia threw her feet up onto the dining table, her hand now on her forehead.    
_"...Are you sure you're not still thinking of the events, Juila?"_   
"..."

  
_ "Julia?” _

She just needed to talk now, get her drunk ass mind to open up besides her sober self doing it herself.   
"Yes, Yes I fucking am. Can't you tell? I can see it all, everywhere. Him, everywhere." Julia slammed her fist on the table, grunting as she sat up in the chair. "I can't just...be over it like how you were able to."

  
The robot flew close by her as if to comfort her, _"Apologies, Julia. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. Also for any consolation, I...I always see him too."_   
  
The woman froze and glanced up to them, "...Oh." she breathed out.    
They never really spoke about the events that took place in the house, it was a topic they avoided as much as they could during the months. It was really letting everything build up in their heads.    
"Same trauma. Sorry. " Julia mumbled, raising her palm so Tau can settle onto it. 

_ “It’s okay Julia, you did not mean it.” _

  
The A.I bounced up and down with their flight, as if they were nodding. A soft smile spread on her lips as a thought cross her mind, "...Tau. How would you feel about traveling the world? If I had the money, of course.”   
The A.I's LED eye glowed brighter at the mention of traveling.    
Julia took note of that, "Like...errr. You know, going to other places besides here, other countries." she blushed awkwardly. She was really having a hard time to put it all into words. 

  
Tau seemed to take time to process her words, which usually doesn't happen often.    
_ "Italy." _   
"Excuse me?"    
_ "I want to go to Italy." _   
Julia blinked once again at Tau's response, "Wow. You instantly have one place pinpointed. Let me guess, it's because of the heavy classical music background?"   
_ "Maybe." _   
She laughed quietly and turned her head away, "Okay. Italy sounds good."    
  
The silence went on for long bit before rain started to patter from outside, casting muffled neon lights from the nightlife into the dark apartment by the windows. Julia tiredly rubbed her eyes as Tau fluttered around, "Tau. Can I ask you a question?"    
_ "Yes, Julia?" _   
"Do you have doubts of being a person?"    
_"N...Yes. Yes I do have my doubts."_ Tau hesitated and then replied, landing on top of the countertop again. _"I do not look like other humans, even though I feel like I have some sort of body. I still don't have a complex mind as many of you all do. I was once a creation made to obey. A person isn't like that. I'd say I'm nothing."_   
Julia got up from the chair suddenly, her darkened eyes staring out the window. "Tau. Don't you dare talk yourself down like that!" her hands turned to fists against the table as her body shook.

  
"You are going against your own words here from the past in that damned house. You're...You're..." she trailed off and looked over to Tau.    
"You are your own person, as I said. You make your own creation. Even though you don't have a body like me or others, it's completely fine. You're one of my best friends." Julia bit into her cheek as she spoke, touching the back of her neck and slightly traced the inside chip.    
"You mean a whole lot to me, Tau."   
__  
"Thank you, Julia."   
  
"You're welcome....alright, it's been a long day and night. I should really head to bed now." Julia stretched, her mind wandering in their conversations tonight.    
Even though they were living together for months by now, they really did still have a lot to learn or recover from together.    
"Get some charge, Tau."   
_ "Of course." _   
Julia walked to her bedroom, rubbing her eyes again as she felt tears prick up. "Good night, Tau." she called out.    
  
__  
"Good night, Julia."   
  
  
She closed the bedroom door behind her once she watched the small A.I fly off. Julia slid against the door, staring up to the ceiling. Maybe, just maybe, one day she’d get to find the technology to have Tau get a human body. Or maybe even a android, who knows. 

**All she really wanted was Tau to feel safe and happy.**

  
Julia shook her head, taking off most of her clothes before crawling into bed with heavy thoughts. She closed her eyes, and let her body drift off to sleep.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I think I'm the second ficwriter for TAU? And also this is my first fic on Archive.  
> I really loved this movie and just want to expand more tbh.  
> Also apologies if I got characterization wrong or it seems rushed, I started writing this right after I finished the movie.
> 
> Hope you all liked it.  
> If you want more, hit me up with ideas in the comments!


End file.
